


Darkest Midnight sonnet

by elysabethmortimer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Mentioned Martha Wayne, Mentioned Thomas Wayne - Freeform, Poetry, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysabethmortimer/pseuds/elysabethmortimer
Summary: I tried to write a sonnet about batman except I don't know how to write poetry





	Darkest Midnight sonnet

I could compare you to the moon’s dark light. The moon brings and takes the watery tide. You walk in death’s territory every night. The thing in the shadows that lives in spite 

He is stuck in shadows and ever in light. The man-made by death, him feeling guilty endlessly. Life filled with tragedy yet, reaching new height. Your bloodthirsty enemies fight you repeatedly.

You might snap and cause your worst memory. Or your death may come, that brings hope to none. You a prince, stuck in your dead parents’ legacy. Your greatest enemy wants to have deadly fun. 

You are the dawn, after a much too long night. And the shadows that will forever need their light.


End file.
